As lovers go
by SaKuRa-E
Summary: “Why bother?” He said. His hand went through his silky raven locks. “You are always like this.” Sakura uttered as she look at the sky. “Does the reason means a lot to you?” He ask in a monotone.“Yes.” She simply said.


**  
As lovers go.**

* * *

"_I love you, Sasuke-kun."_

"_I know."_

"_I love you, Sasuke-kun."_

"_I know."_

"_I love you so much, Sasuke-kun."_

"………_."_

It seems like yesterday. It's still hard for her to accept. But still, she HAS to forget him. For god's sake! He didn't even tell her that he loved her. She guess that's why.

Sakura Haruno asks for a break-up.

Naruto and Ino thinks that Sakura is strong enough to walk away from Sasuke Uchiha. And they supported her, 100. Later that night, they went to celebrate for Sakura's courage. Ino, being a sake-addict suggested that they have a drink-off.

"_I'm not a little girl anymore, Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Yes, you are."_

"_It's not fair. Both of us is already 18. Why are you the only one who's able to drink sake?"_

"_It's different, Sakura."_

"_No, it's not."_

So then, she drink all the sake that is served. She cannot handle the bitter taste. But she keep on going. She wanted to show Sasuke. That she can do anything that he can. Her head starts to feel heavy.

All three drunk teenager creeps until they reach the park. "I'm going home now" Ino said as she sway to her left and right. "So do I" Naruto also said. Sakura nodded. She has to admit. SHE IS DRUNK.

"That darn Uchiha! He thinks th-that he's so cooooool I HATE YOU, SASUKE UCHIHA!" She shouted. Little did she know that someone is following her. And then, she collapsed.

"Such a foolish girl."

"_Sasuke-kun, Happy Birthday."_

"_Thanks."_

"_What do you want for your birthday?"_

"_A certain cherry blossom."_

"Ah! Where am i?" She woke up. Pink painted walls, green curtain, and colorful bed spread. She was in her room. "I'm going to be late for class. Shoot!" She quickly takes a bath and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Who took me back home?" She ask herself again and again. When her head starts to hurt again, she groan. "I shouldn't think anymore." She mumbled. She hears the doorbell. "Hey, forehead-girl. Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Ino said.

Sakura grab her backpack and her college pass. "Urgh! All this physic book is killing me." Sakura declared. "Heh. To think of it, Sasuke always carry those books for you." Ino reply. "Please, don't make me regret breaking up with him." Sakura said.

"_Sasuke-kun, I can carry these books. You don't have to be worried."_

"_Nonsense."_

"_I'm serious."_

"………………_."_

"Actually, Sakura. I've been thinking. What's the actual reason?" Ino suddenly ask. She look at the sky. "I wanted to hear he say that he love me. But after 3 years we've been together, he never said those three words."

"At first I didn't mind. But later on, I started to think. Is he really in love with me?" I explain. "Honestly, I think his action does tells you that he love you. He treated you like a princess, okay? Almost every girls, including me, is jealous with you." Ino said.

Sakura sigh. "I think that's enough about your relationship with Sasuke-kun. Are you prepared for the upcoming group work?" Ino ask. "Not yet, I guess. I hope this project will turn good. I still cannot forget about my last group work with Lee." Sakura answer.

Ino laugh. "It was hysterical!"

* * *

"It looks like we'll be getting busy, Sakura." Sasuke said. Sakura growled. "Kakashi-sensei! Why am I paired up with him?" She ask. "Well, it seems that he requested it." The perverted man replies. Sakura sigh.

"What is the topic, Kakashi-sensei?" Ino ask. "Since there's an upcoming art festival, I want every pair to draw something that resemble this college." He answers. "What does drawing have to do with physic?" Shikamaru suddenly said in a monotone.

Kakashi didn't said anything instead of leaving the class. "FINALLY, THE CLASS IS OVER! I'M SO HUNGRY!" Naruto shouted as he run towards the café. "Let's go." Sasuke said. "Eh? To where?" Sakura asks. "To the steak house."

Sakura froze. She did not want to go to their dating place when they're still a pair. "No! I don't want to go." She disapprove. "WE ARE GOING. AND THAT'S FINAL." He reply. She can tell that he's pissed off.

"Fine." She pouted. "Please don't make that face, Sakura." Sasuke said as he pulls her towards his convertible. "Eh, you got a new car? It's amazing!" She ask. "My dad gave it to me. Just get inside, now." Sasuke answer.

"No. I'm afraid that my shoes will ruin the carpet." Sakura was being very stubborn. "It was only a car." Sasuke murmured. "It's a convertible, Sasuke-kun!"

He chuckle. And only silence greets them. "You're not going to ask?" Sakura suddenly said. "What?" Sasuke answers. Sakura took quite a while and breathe in. "The reason of why I ask for a break-up." Sasuke shrug at first.

"Why bother?" He said. His hand went through his silky raven locks. "You are always like this." Sakura uttered as she look at the sky. "Does the reason means a lot to you?" He ask in a monotone.

"Yes." She simply said.

* * *

Haha I'm sorry if it's too short. Tell me what you think. Or if you have any suggestions, please do tell me. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
